


Happy Anniversary!!! :)

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Superman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Anniversary, Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Het, Het and Slash, Humor, LiveJournal, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Party, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Clark and Bruce celebrate their 10th wedding anniversary. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: October 27, 2016  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: November 16, 2016  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1320  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: A gift to my f-list! It was my 10th LJ anniversary on October 24th, and it inspired this tale of unrepentant fluff. Enjoy! :)

  
_Love is hard,_  
_Love is easy,_  
_Love is fun,_  
_Love is queasy._

_But,_  
_Most of all,_  
_Love_  
_Is needed._  


  


**Brady Danvers**  
**"Love Is…"**  
**2016 C.E.**

“What’s all this?”

Bruce stood in the entrance to the breakfast nook of stately Wayne Manor, gazing at a table laden with platters of waffles, bacon, sausage, toast, hash browns and fruit. There were two kinds of jam (strawberry and apricot) and plenty of butter and Vermont maple syrup. Glasses of cranberry juice were set by two plates, and Clark was bringing two cups of steaming coffee in from the kitchen.

“C’mon, sit down while everything’s hot.”

A bemused Bruce did as requested, easing into his customary chair. He eyed the waffles and took two for his plate, adding butter and syrup. He also put toast and hash browns on side dishes.

“What, no bacon or sausage?” Clark shook his head and piled both onto Bruce’s plate. He filled his own plate and decorated his waffles generously with syrup and fresh strawberries.

“What got you in a cooking mood?” asked Bruce, enjoying the waffle on the top of his stack.

“Alfred’s out of town and you don’t remember what day this is?” Bruce tried to hide his smile. “There, I see you! You know darned well what today is.” Clark took a bite of sausage as he admonished his companion.

“Yes, I remember.” Bruce slid his hand across the tablecloth and grasped Clark’s hand. “Is that why all the bedroom gymnastics this morning?”

Clark smiled slyly. It never failed to amaze Bruce how the Big Blue Boy Scout could ultimately be so devious.

They enjoyed their food while being utter saps, Bruce thought wryly. He shook his head.

“What’s so funny?” Clark asked.

“Us. We’re such an old married couple.”

“Well, we _are_ celebrating our tenth anniversary.” 

“Ten years.” Bruce rubbed his back. “My bones do tell me that.”

“The Bat getting old? Pshaw!” Clark waved his fork. “And I’ll prove it to you. I’ve got quite the day planned.”

Clark certainly did. First there was skiing in Gstaad, then lunch in Paris atop the Eiffel Tower (restaurant, not the tip-top). They swam in the aquamarine waters of the Caribbean in the afternoon, relaxing on a white sand beach on a deserted island. As evening fell they took in Niagara Falls and when they came home, the Manor was dark. Bruce smiled as he tarried at the front door.

“You know how to show a guy a good time.”

“I ought to after ten years.”

Bruce stepped forward, sliding his arms around his husband. “Every day has been an adventure.”

“You’re an awful romantic.”

“I thought I did romance rather well.”

“Oh, you do; you do.”

They kissed as an owl hooted close by from a tree, the moon’s light shining brightly on the grounds.

Several minutes later (after more kissing and canoodling), the lovers pulled apart and Bruce put his key in the lock. He opened the door and suddenly put his hand out to stop Clark.

“Wait, there’s something…”

Light blazed and Bruce took a fighting stance as dozens of voices cried, “Surprise!”

“Wha…?”

“Happy Anniversary, hubby,” said Clark, clapping Bruce on the back.

Friends and family cheered and applauded, and Dick came forward to embrace Bruce. “Gotcha,” he whispered gleefully in Bruce’s ear.

Bruce hugged him and whispered back, “Brat.”

Dick laughed and hugged Clark next as Lian came up and grinned. “Happy Anniversary, Grandpa.” She was almost a teenager now but still blessedly free of sullenness (just wait!) as she hugged Bruce while Roy smiled and offered his own congratulations. Bruce allowed an embrace and Roy went to Clark, hugging him and a giggling Lian. Bruce looked at Alfred, who smiled serenely. Martha and Jonathan Kent emerged from the crowd and there were more hugs and congratulations, Clark holding on to them tightly.

The Arrow clan was there and most of the JLA, and the party moved to the ballroom, which was gaily decorated with colorful streamers and balloons. Shiny Mylar heart-shaped balloons were dominant as a paper cut-out of two doves kissing was draped across a wall-length mirror. Tables filled with delicious-smelling food lined two walls as champagne flowed from a fountain in the corner. 

Clark and Bruce mingled, hearing Dick proclaim “You know how man times Alfred and I had to get those two together romantically?” while his audience laughed. Another group was saying, “I never thought the wedding would come off.” (Martha) “I was more worried about the honeymoon.” (Ollie) “You and me both.” (Hal)

Bruce rolled his eyes but otherwise behaved as he and Clark accepted congratulations. Presents were opened, and laughs enjoyed by all from the gag gifts.

“One free game at the _Bowl-O-Rama,”_ Bruce read from a card.

“You’ll love it,” Ollie said.

“Candlepin?” Clark asked.

“Nope, that’s a New England thing. Or is it a Kansas thing, too?”

Clark laughed. “No, the big ones. Aw, shucks, we still have pin boys.”

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me.” Ollie put his arm around Dinah’s shoulders and drank from his champagne flute.

Clark opened the next gift. “Boys’ night out at _The Red Velvet Swing.”_

“You’ll love it!” Dick said. “Roy and I can show you the ropes.” Hal smirked as he nodded next to him.

Bruce rolled his eyes again while Clark blushed. Fond laughter echoed around the ballroom. 

The next present was a card with elegant calligraphy declaring, _‘Queen Hippolyta Requests The Honor Of Your Presence On Idyll Island.’_

“’Idyll Island’?” Clark asked quizzically.

Diana smiled. “An island close by Paradise Island. Since no man may set foot on our home island, Mother set aside this one for my use with Steve.”

“That’s right,” Steve said cheerfully.

“Cuts down on mother-in-law troubles, huh, Steverino? Ouch!” Ollie rubbed his side where Dinah had jabbed him with her elbow. 

“Well, actually, I’ve come to a pretty good place with her,” Steve said.

“Always a charmer,” Diana said and caressed his face.

“I’d say get a room, you two, but you already have your own island.” This time Ollie successfully sidestepped Dinah’s elbow.

“A wonderful gift,” Bruce said, and the partygoers applauded.

After the last gift was opened, people went back to eating, drinking and dancing. Bruce inclined his head toward the balcony and Clark followed.

The air was cool as the two married men stood on the marble terrace overlooking the grounds. The formal gardens were still colorful this time of year with chrysanthemums of warm colors: mustard, purple, burgundy, and orange. A fountain splashed merrily as the water reflected the moonlight.

Bruce leaned on the railing. “It’s always beautiful at this time of night.”

“And day,” Clark said. “Your home is always beautiful.”

Bruce smiled as he continued to look out at the gardens. The sound of the nearby ocean was soothing.

For Clark, the sound he had grown up with was the rippling of corn and wheat in the fields. He had grown accustomed to the sea sounds and liked both venues. Both were home. Both were love.

“Quite the party.” Bruce drank from his champagne flute.

“You’re well-loved, Bruce.”

Bruce smiled slightly. “Well, look who I’m with.”

Clark shook his head. He clapped his companion on the shoulder. “I _am_ looking.”

Bruce smiled wryly as he took another sip. “And what do you see?”

“A good man; a generous man, and the man I love.”

Bruce chuckled as he straightened up and turned to face Clark. “So do I.”

Clark took the champagne flute out of Bruce’s hand and set it delicately on the railing. It never failed to amaze Bruce that a hand capable of squeezing coal into diamonds could handle something as breakable as that flute with perfect ease.

Clark drew Bruce into a kiss and lifted them both up to fly into their bedroom as music mingled with laughter drifted out of the ballroom and moonlight sparkled off the champagne flute.


End file.
